When Hollows Are Up to No Good MA: Yaoi
by Fujoshi Boo
Summary: This story was written in response to my friend's hypothetical situation: Ulquiorra Q , Ichigo Ichi & Grimmjow Grimm inexplicably find themselves at a B&B after their car breaks down. Contains homosexual & multi-partner intercourse.


**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Bleach characters, setting, anime or manga in any way shape or form.**

* * *

When Hollows are Up to No Good

Q laid arms wide on the bed it had been an exhausting day of hiking through the woods listening to Grimm and Ichi argue the whole time. How did he get here? Why on earth was he with these two morons? This relationship didn't seem quite right, but he couldn't think of how it was supposed to be either.

As Q was basking in the silence and contemplating his current situation, Ichi entered the room. There weren't many places to sit, so he took a place on the other side of the California king size bed which filled most of the room. Ichi's arm flung outward as he collapsed. His right hand brushed Q's left and created an awkward moment. Electricity filled the space. Ichi's stomach began to flip, why was he feeling anxious? He slowly began to pull his hand back when Q grabbed his hand and began to stroke Ichi's fingers with the lightest caress. The electricity flared, Ichi's excitement rose. Slowly he rolled over, never breaking the touch between he and Q. His eyes met Q's, who was looking back at him while lying on his back. Ichi maneuvered beside Q, not letting the bond between their hands break, and gently began to outline Q's cheek bones and lips with his thumb. Never taking his eyes from Q's, Ichi lowered his lips to Q's. He lightly kissed Q's submissive lips. The pair watched each other as the passion grew. Ichi began to kiss Q's chin and work his way down his neck. As Ichi came to Q's hole he licked the rim, Q took in breath. Ichi smiled, it was one of Q's erogenous zones. Good to know thought Ichi. Ichi began to lick and kiss his way down Q's chest and as he stopped to nibble on Q's nipple and trace the tattooed number four with his tongue, Ichi slid his hand down Q's neck and started fingering Q's hole. Q began to pant, no one had ever touched him like this before. It was erotic and tender. He loved the way Ichi was making him feel. Ichi worked his way lower removing Q's robes as he went. He found Q's long hard cock first with his hands, then with his mouth. Grasps broke freely from Q, Ichi's velvety mouth was amazing. He licked and sucked rhythmically. Ichi manipulated Q's cock and balls with his mouth and hand and slipped his other hand around and found Q's dark recesses. First with one finger then with two he began to loosen Q's tight opening and prepare him for a much larger penetration. It was all too much for Q to bear; he came hard in Ichi's mouth. Ichi sucked every last drop from Q, he looked in to Q's molten green gaze. Q smiled the smallest of smiles, he wanted more, needed more. With no further invitation; Ichi quickly slid his throbbing shaft in Q. Q moaned with the pain of Ichi pushing inside him. Once fully inside Ichi slowly began to pull out and push his way back inside, with each movement he replaced the pain with pleasure and Q grabbed Ichi and held him close. Q kissed him deeply, panting into Ichi's mouth with every movement.

Grimm annoyed with Ichi and Q for having abandoned him to find a garage to fix their car rental, unlocked the door to the room they'd all have to share for the evening at the Karakura B&B. He found Ichi on his knees in front of Q, Ichi was working Q's shaft with his hand and mouth. Q was enjoying it very much and moaned with pleasure when Ichi reached around to the back. Grimm had always felt aggressive towards Ichi; he had thought it was just a longing to beat him in battle, but he realized it was a need to dominate Ichi in another way. Grimm decided this was his chance to take Ichi, to dominate him, to make him his. While Grimm thought of Ichi, he had slipped his hand into his own pants and begun manipulating his own shaft until it stood on end. Q came in Ichi's mouth and Ichi swallowed every bit and then began to push his way into Q. Watching Ichi penetrate Q was more than Grimm could handle. With having lubed his cock with pre-jack, Grimm rushed in and grabbed Ichi's hips steadying them and shoved himself into Ichi. The pain was immense, but mixed with the pleasure of being inside Q, Ichi yelled. He was pinned between pleasure and pain. Grimm felt complete and began hasty movements inside Ichi. He needed to fuck him hard NOW. With the initial pain subsiding and pleasure beginning to take over. Ichi took on Grimm's urgency and began fucking Q. The pleasure was intense from all the stimulation. Ichi came deep in Q's warm, dark recesses as Grimm came in his. Ichi collapsed on Q. He kissed Q deeply and with much passion. Then he half turned and saw Grimm's untamed lust for him. He could not deny Grimm's passionate gaze and kissed him, Ichi fingered the hole in Grimm's stomach which made Grimm shutter once more. Gazing at Ichi, Grimm saw Ichi's Hollow self glimmer on Ichi's face and it was as if a spell had broken. Grimm felt himself tight inside Ichi at the same time Ichi realized both Grimm's penetration and his own presence inside Q. A startled silence filled the room as all realized a spell had broken. A laugh echoed in Ichi's head. His Hollow had been up to no good.


End file.
